Reaya?
by Reaya Romanov
Summary: Swears and implied adult scenes and much goriness


"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted;  
persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished;  
persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot.  
By Order of the Author  
  
You have been warned!  
  
This Story Arc takes place after the 12th Angel attack then proceeds to branch off into AU territory  
  
I don't own anything to do Evangelion - Unfortunately.  
  
Legend  
  
YELLING  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Sound FX  
  
*Whisper*  
  
[Foreign Language]  
  
MONDAY  
  
"SHINJI! GET UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" Misato yelled as she herself rushed to get ready for work. Growling to herself Misato muttered "That baka is really gonna get it!"  
  
"I'M UP ALREADY! Jeez not even 2 days and it's back to the old grind." Shinji got up and quickly having a shower and getting dressed, grabbed a piece of toast and his lunch before running headfirst out the door in a seemingly unstoppable headlong charge toward the school. Shinji had been feeling different after the fight with the Twelfth Angel, he felt a lot more confident and alive then he ever had before. As he raced down the sidewalk he dodged people with an easy grace, Shinji then realised his reactions had gotten faster and his body was stronger and moved more fluidly than it had before.  
  
"Where is Baka Shinji? He's gonna be late if he doesn't get here soon!" Auska growled as she walked to her desk.  
  
"Why Auska, I never knew you cared!" came a voice from the door.  
  
"What? Me care about that stupid baka? No way!" as Auska said that she then realised something 'I never realised...'she thought. 'Hang on a second!' "Shinji, was that you??" she asked she turned around.  
  
"The one and only!" Shinji smirked at Auska, "What did little Shinji give poor Auska a fright?" As Auska slowly started towards Shinji with mayhem on her face, Kensuke, Touji and the rest of the class could only stare at Shinji with shock on their faces. Kensuke chose that moment to yell  
  
"SHINJI, SHE'S GONNA KILL YA!" Shinji just stood there and as Auska swung, moved his head back just far enough for Auska to miss. Auska growled and charged into the fray throwing punches and kicks at Shinji, who with a condescending smile on his face gracefully weaved himself around her attacks before giving Auska a palm strike to her solar plexus. As Auska sat on the ground trying to regain her breath Shinji growled,  
  
"Auska did you really think that I'd let you keep smacking me around? I mean come on! No one would, and I have finally had enough, you hit me and I'll hit back." Every one in the class was just standing there staring at the scene playing out before them when suddenly the Sensei and a new student walked in, everyone rushed to their seats and sat down just in time for Hikari to go through her Class Rep routine.  
  
"Every one this Romanov Reaya she is an exchange student from Brisbane, Australia and has come here to stay for the foreseeable future."  
  
"Hello every one. Please call me Reaya." Reaya spoke in a soft almost inaudible voice, every one had to strain to hear it. Reaya bowed and moved toward the seat the Sensei had indicated.  
  
"Great another Wonder Girl" Auska said to no one in particular. Reaya frowned slightly but said nothing just looked forward and gave every appearance of listening intently to the Sensei go on about Second Impact.  
  
During lunch everyone was abuzz with talk about the new girl, Reaya had gone off and sat by herself. The main topic talked about was how she wore a long-sleeved shirt and a long skirt instead of the usual uniform. Funnily enough it was Kensuke who first approached Reaya to talk to her. However when Reaya became aware of Kensuke standing in front of her she shrank away from him and in a panicked voice shouted  
  
"PLEASE GO AWAY!! JUST GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE! Leave me alone, *please don't hurt me* she ended in a whisper. Rei who had been sitting near by got up,  
  
"Aida, please leave immediately." Rei said as she came over, Kensuke who had already been moving back moved quicker before being bowled over by Hikari and several other girls who racing to see what was wrong.  
  
"KENSUKE! Did you do something to her?" Auska growled going into her Demon Girl mode.  
  
"Ididn'tdoanythingIjustsaidhelloandshetotallyfreakedandPLEASEDON'THURTME!" Kensuke cried out in fear. Just as Auska was about to smack him into the ground, Shinji walked up and grabbed Auska's arm and said  
  
"He didn't do anything to Reaya, Auska, she just freaked when she saw him that's all." Shinji turned to Kensuke "Tell all the boys in the class to stay away from Reaya. If they don't then tell them I'll deal with em." So saying he walked off. Auska just stood there fuming before she walked over to the group surrounding the distraught Reaya. As Reaya clung to Rei and sobbed, Rei just sat there and looked like she was about to bolt. Hikari gently disengaged Reaya's arms from Rei and led her to the infirmary.  
  
As school finished The Three Stooges rode again, straight down to the mall to the arcade, where Shinji beat Kensuke's score at old game called Metal Slug 2. Touji was playing a basketball game to win tickets so he could get a new Discman for Mari, his little sister.  
  
"Hey, Touji, you need a hand over there?" Shinji asked Touji as he started to look over. Touji just turned his head and smirked,  
  
"How about you have a go after me Shinji?" Shinji just nodded, then as Rei walked past got distracted, allowing Kensuke to slip in and grab the health Shinji had been aiming for.  
  
"Mwahahahaha! I the Great Gamer Kensuke have finally beat your score Shinji! Er... Shinji?" Kensuke said. Then when he saw what Shinji was looking at and smirked.  
  
"So Shinji how is Ayanami these days??" Kensuke asked slyly. Shinji frowned in thought.  
  
"That's just it, I don't know. I mean she hasn't been to work for tests or anything like that, and she's been more of a space case than usual. Hell I went to her apartment and the place was boarded up and all her stuff was gone and... hmmm I wonder." Shinji walked over to the basket ball game and after putting in some money started throwing perfect swishes while giving every appearance of thinking heavily.  
  
"Taidama! Misato you home? Coz I need to talk to you." Shinji called out as he walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Shinji there you are!" Misato came up behind him "I need to talk to you." Shinji smiled,  
  
"Funny that I was just saying the same thing Misato. But first I need to tell you something. When I woke up this morning I found out I was a lot more... aware of myself for lack of a better word, Hell I even hit Auska back, Auska of all people." Shinji told Misato as they moved into the kitchen and they grabbed drinks and sat at the table.  
  
"Hmm, do you think it could be a side effect of the twelfth angel incident Shinji?" Misato asked  
  
"Umm, I wonder maybe, just maybe it could have been, I mean it just started happening after the fight Misato." Shinji's tone was loaded with sarcasm.  
  
"Shinji that is no way to talk to your commanding officer!" Misato was shocked, hearing about the changes, and being on the receiving end of those changes was a big difference. "Umm was there anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know why Ayanami has moved? I've been to her apartment and it's boarded up, she rarely shows up to test anymore and she's even more of a space case at school than normal." It was obvious Shinji was concerned.  
  
"Oh Rei was moved down to the Geofront for security reasons, the same reasons apply to the absences from the tests at NERV." Misato evaded, not quite successfully enough.  
  
"Misato, my Mother, who is trapped in Unit 01, told me quite a bit about Rei, NERV, the Human Instrumentality Project, Seele and what you really saw during Second Impact." Misato sat down suddenly before reaching for her cellphone, which was sitting on the table, only to find Shinji holding her wrist.  
  
"No Misato, I want you tell Dr Akagi what you saw, it is very important you do so."  
  
"Shinji what do you mean your mother told you? You're mother's dead." Misato was trying desperately to evade Shinji's statement.  
  
"No she isn't Misato. Due to Father playing with things he didn't understand, Mother was absorbed and consequently trapped in Unit 01. Mother explained this and much more." Shinji released Misato's hand and started walking towards his room. "Oh and Misato? Mother would like to meet you tomorrow, I hope you like the taste of LCL." With that parting shot, Shinji closed the door to his room and locked it, chuckling all the while.  
  
Tuesday  
  
"Hello, Shinji are you there? Is anyone home??" Kensuke and Touji were standing outside Misato's apartment, waiting for Shinji.  
  
"Damn it Ken, he isn't here, and if we don't get going we're going to be late so come on." Touji started walking toward the elevator, when the door to the apartment opened and a rather haggard Misato staggered out followed by a smiling Shinji.  
  
"Hi Major Katsuragi" Kensuke and Touji said exuberantly "Uhh Major are you okay??"  
  
"No she isn't," Shinji said "I took all her beer and replaced it with non-alcoholic beer" Misato groaned and just continued to the elevator.  
  
"Uhh Shinji why did you do that?" Kensuke asked, rather confused.  
  
"Well, Misato normally has an alcoholic breakfast, but I need Misato sober because Misato needs to synch with 01 and if she's drunk I will be too, and I don't need that." Shinji replied, "Tell Sensei I will be late to school today will you." With that parting comment, Shinji followed Misato into the lift.  
  
Rei was sitting at her desk staring out the window, listening with boredom with what was going on around her. Rei was not quite as unaware as people thought, in fact, Rei deliberately choose to project a seemingly unaware front.  
  
'Awwww damn, not that stupid Before and During Second Impact lecture again, I mean the damn thing is starting to _REALLY_ piss me off! Old fart why can't he actually teach something useful? Not that I'll ever get to use but I mean come on for crying out loud, I WANT to learn something other than...' Rei's thoughts trailed of at this point suddenly aware of the new girl coming through the front gate, and one of the seniors walking over to her a cruel grin on his face. Rei suddenly stood up and SPRINTED out of the class room and out where she saw Reaya shrinking back from the advancing senior. When the senior put his hand on Reaya, Rei didn't even stop, simply grabbed the boys wrist and swung him over her shoulder in a flip. Straightening up from the throw, Rei walked over to the distraught Reaya and gently picking her up, turned to take her into the school as she turned around, she saw Touji come out of the school walk over to the senior who was starting to walk towards Rei  
and tapping him on the shoulder, waited for him to turn around then with a single devastating punch, floored the senior.  
  
"Are you okay Reaya?" Rei asked only to have Reaya latch on to Rei, crying hysterically "Reaya, it's okay, he isn't here. He is not here Reaya. Reaya please stop crying." Rei tried to get Reaya to stop crying with little success. "HIKARI GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! I NEED SOME HELP!" Rei yelled up to Hikari who seeing the scene raced down to help. Everyone else just stood there shocked that Rei had spoken like a normal person.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well Chapter 1 is done. Please R & R 


End file.
